


Sleepy Cuddles & Morning Kisses

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationship, Canon Divergence, Canon verse, Cuddling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: Cas and Dean finally come to terms with their feelings and the nature of their relationship.





	Sleepy Cuddles & Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my wonderful friend [Ryan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames) Challenged each other to write a Destiel fic that involves kits of cuddling, this was the result! Also a big thank you to him for reading over it for me 

Cas awoke from his sleep, blinking a few times as he regained consciousness. He let his eyes wander around the room, immediately relaxing once he realised where he was. _Dean’s room._

One of Dean’s legs was tangled with Cas and his hand lay upon Cas’ chest just below his, rather vessel’s, heart accompanied by soft snores. He turned his head toward the sleeping hunter next to him. Despite half of Dean's face pressed into his pillow, mouth open Cas was sure there was a small trickle of drool from one corner. Dean was sporting a fine bed-head, in this moment, Cas found him to be quite beautiful.

There was also a childlike innocence to the way he slept. He looked peaceful, Cas had watched over Dean while he slept a few times to know that he wasn't having a nightmare.

The previous evening had been intimate for the both of them. Cas likened it to them bearing the depths of their souls to one another, their true feelings revealed, confirmed and exposed. _They liked each other. Loved_ each other. They didn't go further than kissing and some definite touching but Cas didn't feel they needed to. It was clear how one another felt and Cas wanted to make sure Dean was definitely sure about the two of them before going any further. He continued to watch Dean, smiling a little.

It wasn't long before Dean began to stir. He let out a small groan and slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said smiling. Dean replied with a grunt and rubbed his eyes with back of his hand before turning on his side.

“Morning angel,” Dean said. Cas felt a small twinge of reassurance at the smile Dean now had. “So, you and me, huh?”

“We always did share a profound bond,” Cas replied.

“Guess we did.” Dean said quietly, staring at the angel. Cas wasn't too sure what he was expecting Dean’s response to the previous evening would be. He wasn't good at reading emotions and feelings and Dean could be unpredictable at times. He found himself feeling nervous. He knew his feelings for Dean were genuine.

Being around Sam and Dean helped him to understand and be in touch with humans a little more and understand his own feelings. He had never felt this way about any angel or any human before.

Cas reached out his and placed his hand on the side of Dean’s face, his fingertips tickling the small strands of his hairline. He allowed his fingers to move a bit in a small, soothing caress. Dean’s eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, and much too Cas’s satisfaction, he seemed to lean into the touch. Dean shuffled closer to Cas and wrapped his own arms around him, his hand resting on his back. Cas let the hand that was on Dean’s face move and settle at the back of his head, stroking the strands of hair there. The two of them were so close, their foreheads almost touching and Cas could feel Dean’s breath.

“I think we should talk about the previous evening, Dean. How do you feel?” Cas asked softly, his fingers still stroking. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. “I don't know, Cas. It's been a really long time since I've felt this way about someone and, well, we know how that went. ”

“It's okay, Dean. If you don't want to take this further I understand.”

“No, Cas, I do. I really want this to work, I think what we have, it's something good.”

“Then we’ll make it work Dean.” He took Dean’s hand and they laced their fingers together. Dean leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’. Cas accepted the invitation and pressed his lips firmer against Dean’s and the two let their lips melt against each other’s. He closed his eyes, revelling in the comfort the kiss brought.

As the two of them broke apart, a warm feeling spread in Cas’ chest and he felt contentment bubbling inside him. Cas wasn't sure how long they were in the position for, they stayed like that for a short while, enjoying one another's presence. The sounds of movements and footsteps padding from outside the room broke the two of them, from their trance. Cas’ eyes flickered to the door and then back to Dean.

“Should we tell Sam?” Cas asked, his mind already wondering how the younger Winchester would take their new relationship, though he suspected that Sam would be accepting. He had found a relationship with Eileen Leahy so he was in the same boat as his brother, regarding settling down.

“Yeah, there's no point in keeping the kid in the dark.” Dean said as he untangled himself from Cas and got out of bed, They made their way to the kitchen, Dean’s hand not moving from the small of Cas’ back. Sam was sitting at the table and Cas was pleasantly surprised to see Eileen next to him, the two of them eating cereal whilst watching and giggling over something on Sam’s laptop. Sam looked up at the two of them.

“Morning guys,” he said bringing his spoon to his mouth but stopping before any cereal went in. He furrowed his eyebrows. Eileen turned from where she was sitting and immediately smiled when she saw the two of them.

“Morning,” she greeted, giving them a half wave.

“Wait? Are you two--”

“Yeah, yeah Sammy, me and Cas are dating now. God, it's weird to say that.” Dean said as he made he way to the coffee pot. Cas took a seat next to Eileen who was now smiling and raising an eyebrow.

 _So you and Dean are together now? When did this happen?_ She signed to him.

 _This morning. We decided we would try a relationship._ He signed back. She nodded smiling at him before averting her focus to where Sam was hovering by Dean who was grabbing two cups from the cupboards. The two had been mumbling something to one another but Cas had been focused in communicating with Eileen to hear what they were saying.

“I guess I should have saw this coming. I'm happy for you two,” Sam said leaning against the counter. “But if either of you hurt each other, i’ll kill you.”

Dean waved him off before pouring the coffee and walking over and handing Cas a cup.

 _So do you think you're ready for a relationship?_ Eileen signed. Cas nodded, smiling. _Good. I'm happy for you two._

 _I am too._ Cas signed back. He had finally found happiness and more importantly, a _home_.


End file.
